Family Ties
by Cassy27
Summary: When Loki has been captured by SHIELD, cut off from his magic and weapons, none thought he would manage to break out. He succeeds, however, with some surprise help.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Still don't own it!**

**AN: I bring a new fic! I don't know how I thought of this, but somehow, it kept bugging my mind. I really should be studying, but the plot bunnies refused to leave me alone. This will feature the Avengers, but the focus lays on Thor and Loki. I hope I bring a fun, original story.**

**~ Family Ties ~**

**Chapter 1**

The stable boy did not understand. He had long been in charge of taking care of Sleipnir, the Allfather's most powerful steed, but never before had he seen the eight-legged horse act so violently. He was kicking out his legs, pawing the ground with his many hooves and neighing loudly.

Not knowing what he could do, the boy - having been in Odin's service for almost hundred years - made sure that Sleipnir was tied to a thick, wooden beam. It prevented the horse from destroying the entire stable and the boy figured that it was safe enough to leave Sleipnir behind. He quickly exited the stable and hurried towards the throne room. He might not understand what was happening, but the King was old and wise. Surely he had an idea.

There was one thing the boy did know for sure; something was happening and it wasn't anything good.

oOo

Anthony Stark was not an easily satisfied man. He had money and power, but that didn't mean he always got what he wanted. It was his father who had taught him that when he wanted something, he would have to work for it. Today seemed to be an exception. All went according to plan and everything seemed to be working out just fine.

Behind the one-way-mirror sat a man that was not happy. Where Tony was smiling, this man was glaring. He couldn't blame him, though, and Tony kept his keen eye on Loki Laufeyson for as long as possible. He had never before seen Loki like this; beaten up with a black eye and a busted lip, his skin pale and his hair messy. The tears in his green battle outfit proved that the fight had been long and difficult, but the Avengers had gotten the upper hand in the end.

It was all thanks to a device some scientists in the SHIELD departement had developped. They hadn't been sure, but it was made to temporarily cut off Loki's link to his magic which had enabled Tony and his buddies to take down Loki and arrest him. Now the God of Mischief sat in a holding cell, with his arms crossed before his chest and his eyes staring daggers at everything around him.

Thor, along with Loki of course, was the only one unhappy with the situation. He had been disappointed with the way his brother had been treated and he wished for Loki to be handled with care and respect. Tony couldn't blame the agents from SHIELD when they had roughly placed Loki in the cell, though. He was the God of Mischief after all and he had caused enough damage and chaos for the entire planet earth to grew hateful of him.

Yet Thor had voiced his thoughts loudly and repeatedly for everyone to hear and Tony understood now. The God of Thunder still had hope for his brother and Tony knew that hope was in vain. Simply looking at Loki told the iron man enough: this man was beyond help for there only lay anger, lies and mischief in his eyes.

"How is he?"

Having been deep in thought, Tony hadn't heard the Captain approach. He, like everyone today, smiled, yet he still looked tired and in need of a shower.

"He's not happy," Tony answered, turning to look back at Loki who straightened his back. It was as if he knew someone new was watching him and it unnerved Tony. "Have you spoken to Thor?"

"Not yet," Steve said, not taking his eyes away from Loki either, "but I've heard he's very angry. Can't blame the guy." He nudged his head towards the locked up man. "That's still his brother after all."

"A brother that would stab him in the back given a chance," Tony snorted. He didn't have siblings and he couldn't begin to imagine what it was like to have a brother like Loki, but Tony assumed there were never any dull moments in Asgard. "What's going to happen now? Has Coulson said anything to you?"

"They're going to question him," Steve explained, sighing softly, "but we all know he is not going to reveal anything. Fury is hoping they'll get their hands on some of his weapons, but for that we'll need to know about his secret locations. Another thing I doubt Loki is going to tell us."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Tony mused, "he has never been so vulnerable so he might slip up."

"Or he might just manage to kill somewhere in there because he has to be extra inventive," Steve countered. It gave Tony food for thought and he concluded that he would not like to be alone with Loki right now. Trapped animals were the most dangerous ones after all and right now, Loki's eyes stood ferociously wild.

A new thought came to Tony then, "We should let Thor go in first."

"Might not be a bad idea," Steve agreed.

It was then that a loud bang echoed through the hallway. Both Tony and Steve were taken off guard and they exchanged one quick glance before turning back to look at Loki. The captured God seemed as surprised as they were.

"What was that?" Tony voiced the thought that lay on both their minds. Steve shrugged and spun around, trying to get a better view of the end of the hallway. Slowly, dust was thwirling towards them while shots were being fired a safe distance away. "We can't leave him unsupervised."

"I know," Steve growled. Since they were inside a - normally - secure SHIELD base, none of them were currently carrying a weapon. They needed to improvise and there was little time. "Stay here," Steve ordered, "I'll get some weapons and came back."

Before Tony could protest, he watched the Captain disappear towards the opposite end of the hallway. The dust was still drawing near and Tony contemplated on entering the holding cell. He would be able to keep a closer eye on Loki, but then again, Loki might just grab the opportunity to kill him with his bare hands right then and there. Tony silently cursed underneath his breath when a woman suddenly appeared from the dust.

She was unlike anything he had seen before. One side of her face was pretty, with fair skin and a radiant green eye. The other side was dead,with torn, pale flesh and an empty green eye. Her long black hair was braided and hung over her right shoulder while one hand held a heavy gun and her other a long, bloodied dagger. Tony couldn't help but swallow heavily when looking at this woman.

"Where is he?" Her voice was smooth and soft, yet had a dangerous edge to it. "Where is my father?"

**AN: Anyone interested in more?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything!**

**AN: Thank you so much for all the reviews! To JannaKalderash; your review has been most helpful! I couldn't let you guys wait long for another chapter so here I am, bringing a gift. The chapters for this story will be shorter than usual, but the updates will come quicker. I hope that's a fair deal. I'm also making some adjustments to the canon-universe, but nothing major. Please don't forget to feed the review-monster at the end of the chapter!**

**~ Family Ties ~**

**Chapter 2**

The blood was the first thing Steve noticed. It was smeared across the white tiles of the wall and floor. It wasn't much, but enough to have the Captain worried. They weren't splatters or markes like a wounded body had been pushed against it. Also, there were no bodies and Steve frowned. More shots were fired in the distance, pulling him from his train of thought. He needed to hurry and find weapons to bring to Tony.

When he made a left turn, the origin of the blood was revealed and Steve inhaled sharply. Shock threatened to take over his body, but he had fought wars and he wasn't easily thrown off guard. When he noticed the blood running down Natasha's side, however, he felt a painful sting of concern.

Not hesitating, he walked towards her and noticed that she still carried a gun in her right hand. Her eyes stood wide and annoyed which told Steve that she would be all right. Natasha was a tough girl.

"What's happening?" he asked, hoping that she might have an answer for him.

With gritted teeth - whether it was because she was in pain or because she was angry was unclear to Steve - Natasha said, "A dog, there was a dog here!"

He frowned.

"Only bigger," she continued, clutching her side with her left hand, "more like a wolf. It attacked me."

"Did you shoot it?" Steve cast his eyes around, but he couldn't find a dead animal-body anwhere.

"I tried," Natasha said, "but it was oddly...easy moving and evasive. It chased me through the hall, but took off just before you showed. Honestly, Steve, I've never seen anything like it." She sounded out of breath when she was done speaking and Steve placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm all right," she assured her friend when noticing his worried look.

"I have to find weapons and get back to Tony," he told her, "he is guarding Loki."

"This is about him, isn't it," Natasha sighed with frustration, "we should have known this day wouldn't end well for us."

He chose to ignore that comment. This battle was not yet warred. "Try to get to the infirmary," he said, "it looks like a nasty bite."

"Be careful," Natasha warned, "I don't think we're only dealing with a wolf."

Steve smiled kindly. "I'm always careful."

oOo

Clint had not been carrying his bow. There were not many occasions where the archer was without his favorite weapon and now he knew that from this moment onwards, he would never be without that weapon. For reasons unknown to him, he was staring into the faces of two nearly identical boys.

_Boys_. That was what Clint called them. They couldn't be much older than eightteen, yet their eyes had something in them, a depth that revealed age and knowledge. One of the boys had dark hair with even darker eyes that didn't seem to have pupils. The other boy's hair was just a hint lighter with eyes as bright as an ocean. Both of them appeared highly unnatural and the fact that they were smiling rows of perfect white teeth made them appear menacing.

"Who are you?" the blue-eyed boy asked. There lay honest curiosity in his voice, but Clint knew not to be fooled by it. "You don't look like a superhero."

The second boy chirped in, "He isn't one, brother, can't you see that? He is nothing but a mere mortal."

"Don't judge a book by its cover," Clint said, throwing the boys a menacing smile of his own. He was intimidated by their appearance, but he wasn't scared. He had fought bigger, stronger and far more.

The dark-eyed boy stretched out a hand and a long, sharp dagger slid from underneath his sleeve. His brother followed his example, but also pulled a long sword from behind his back. Both of them carefully examined Clint's reaction and they appeared disappointed when '_the mortal_' did not even flinch.

"Where are your weapons?" The blue-eyed one asked, cocking his head just a little to his left. The new angle to his face made Clint realise that their faces looked familiar, but he couldn't place them yet. Had he seen them before? Fought them before?

"Who are you?" Clint asked the question they had posed just a moment ago.

"Well," the blue-eyed one chuckled, "my name is Nari, if you must know. This is my brother Vali."

"Rhyming names," Clint said, his voice dripping with sarcasm, "how adorable."

The brothers charged forward, their weapons aimed and ready to strike. Clint was quick on his feet, however, and darted away from them. He rolled onto his side and made sure he got back onto his feet within seconds. The brothers hadn't expected the move and they growled with frustration. Clint would have laughed at them had he been carrying a weapon. He was smart enough to know when to avoid battle and this was one of those occasions.

He hurried towards the closest door and escaped into the hallway. He could hear the brothers following footsteps, but Clint didn't look back. He ran down the hall and towards the next corridor where he made a left turn. He needed to find weapons, but what he found in stead was something disturbing.

A green snake slithered towards him, his thin, forked tongue hissing constantly. Clint had never been an animal person and he certainly didn't like reptiles. This snake was big and broad and frankly, reminded him of Voldemort's snake Nagini. That was not a pleasant thought and Clint turned on his heels. The brothers had yet to catch up with him and so Clint began to run again.

When he reached the corridor for a second time, he decided to take the right hall in stead of the previous left one. He could only hope that in stead of running into an enemy, he ran into a weapons-room. In stead, he found the next best thing. Coulson and Thor were coming his way, both heavily armed and looking determined to end this madness.

"I've never been so glad to see both of you," Clint said, a little out of breath, "there is a snake in the other hallway and also two crazy brothers following me."

"A snake?" Thor asked, a deep frown creasing his brow. It was clear that a disturbing thought had crossed his mind, but Thor had no time to voice it. A loud scream sounded nearby, followed by a heavy thud.

"Did that sound like Tony?" Coulson asked, his finger tightening around the trigger of his gun. He aimed towards the end of the hallway, expecting another enemy or monster to appear. "Let's go!"

As Coulson ran down the hallway, Clint and Thor followed. They were unsure what to expect, but they were prepared to fight. Even though they had very little idea of who they were fighting with.

**AN: I'll make you a deal. If I get ten reviews, I will post the next chapter on Thursday :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Still don't own it!**

**AN: Thank you so much for the reviews! Since I got ten, here is the third chapter. I really hope people will enjoy this and it was great to read that so many of you enjoyed Vali and Nari. Now read on and found out whether they'll manage to escape or not! And don't forget to feed the review-monster :)**

**~ Family Ties ~**

**Chapter 3**

The scream had escaped his throat without his permission and Tony cursed himself for it. The next thing he knew, he felt himself flying backwards and hitting a wall. His head smacked against it, a thousand stars dancing before his eyes suddenly, but Tony shook them away. There was no time to be dazed.

"Make it easy for yourself," the half dead woman said with a smirk, "just stay down."

For a moment, Tony actually considered the option. Obviously she had superhuman strength and Tony was just human. That made the fight unfair and he was not prepared to die today. That didn't mean he was just going to lay down and be defeated. He had too much dignity for that. "Has anyone told you that you have your father's wit?"

The woman rolled her eyes as she stepped forward, her movements smooth and calculated. When she reached the locked door, she paused and smiled knowingly. Tony could recognize Loki in that smile, but only just a little. It made him wonder who the woman's mother was. Her half rotten hand reached for the door knob and she easily crushed the metal between her fingers, pulling the entire lock free .

"That's just great," Tony muttered underneath his breath. It truly was not fair to have a daughter with such strength to come and bust you out. "I would say Loki talks about you all the time," he said, louder this time for the woman to hear, "but he doesn't. I didn't even know he had a kid."

Before the woman entered the holding cell, she cast Tony a long, hard look. "My father holds many secrets. I am proud to call myself one of them." Then she disappeared into the cell and Tony hoped for the briefest second that the door would magically repair itself and lock both father and daughter in there.

No such thing happened of course and Tony forced himself to stand up. His vision was still blurry around the edges, but at least he managed to keep his balance. He didn't even feel nauseous. He walked towards the still opened door and made sure that Loki and his daughter weren't aware that he was listening is.

"What are you doing here?" Loki sounded surprised and a little concerned which told Tony that the trickster had not expected this rescue-mission either.

"I felt you were in trouble," the woman explained softly, "and I see that I'm right. You look terrible, father."

"Thanks for the compliment, Hela," Loki said. Now that was a tone Tony knew very well and he could imagine Loki pulling a long face along with it. Or perhaps the God of Mischief acted completely different around his kid? It was a question Tony would get answered later. Right now, he needed to find someone who could stop father and daughter from escaping.

As if his prayers had been answered, he watched how Thor, Clint and Coulson came in to view at the end of the hallway. He threw them a grateful smile and then motioned for them to be careful. Slowly - barely making a sound - Thor, Clint and Coulson approached. All of them were carrying weapons, though Tony recognized Clint's gun to be Coulson's. It didn't matter in the end.

Tony moved as quickly as possible and darted past the still opened cell-door. He caught a quick glimpse of Hela supporting her father as she helped him out of the chair, but he had no time to watch them more closely. He couldn't afford to be in their line of fire. When he reached his friends, he was handed a small revolver by Coulson and Tony wondered just how many hidden weapons Coulson had on him.

"Who is with him?" Thor asked blatantly, breaking the silence.

"A woman," Tony answered, not knowing whether Thor knew about her or not. If he did, he really should have mentioned her before. "A woman named Hela. She says she is Loki's daughter."

A low rumbling came from deep within Thor's throat. It gave Tony his answer; that she was indeed Loki's kid and that Thor was actually aware of her existence. They were going to have a long talk about this later.

"She is not to be messed with," Thor warned, "very smart, very agile and very dangerous."

"Yeah, tell me about it," Tony huffed while rubbing the sore spot on the back of his head.

It was then that Hela and Loki walked out of the holding cell. Hela instantly pointed a gun towards the four friends while keeping a firm, lively arm around her father's waist. Loki appeared pale, but his eyes stood determined and he was now armed with Hela's dagger, though he was clutching his side protectively which told Tony that the God of Mischief was hurt rather badly. However, Tony had had enough encounters with the God of Mischief to know that he was still very lethal at this point, no matter how injured he was.

"Hello, uncle," Hela mocked when her eyes fell on Thor, "long time no see."

"What are you doing here?" Thor asked the most obvious question. His fingers tightened around Mjolnir and his lips turned white and thin with anger. Tony could see that these two did not get along at all which could explain why Thor never mentioned her before.

"Just helping out father," she explained with a dark twinkle in her eyes, "since you won't."

New figures appeared behind Loki and Hela. There were nearly two identical boys, a large snake and a wolf. Tony could hardly believe that this is what had caused them so much trouble. They didn't look like much, but then again, it isn't always numbers that made an army dangerous and effective.

"I can't believe it," Thor breathed, seemingly out of balance by the new appearances.

Where Thor looked shocked, Loki looked relieved. "You're all here," he smiled.

Tony could have sworn it was a genuine smile that currently lay on the trickster's lips. Loki still looked pale and weak, but he had gotten back his strength when looking at them. A curious, yet disturbing thought suddenly occurred to Tony. "Wait," he said, "are they yours?"

Loki shot him a glare, something he was far more familiar with, but the silence was a good enough answer.

"Almost everyone is here, yes," Hela said, answering to her father's comment, "Sleipnir tried, but it is difficult to escape from Asgard, to escape from the Allfather. Fenrir barely managed."

"Not that I want to interrupt this wonderful reunion," Coulson said with a distant voice, still aiming a gun towards the enemies, "but you have invaded a SHIELD base, broken out one of our prisoners and you have killed and wounded our agents. We can not allow you to leave."

"And what are you going to do about it, mortal?" One of the nearly identical twins snarled. He had bright blue eyes which reminded Tony of Thor's eyes. The boy watched as the wolf moved forward, showing rows of perfect white, sharp teeth. He growled dangerously and Tony couldn't help but take a step back.

"We are leaving," Hela said, "and if you let us, we might just let all of you live."

Loki and his children stepped back - except for the snake who _slithered _along the tiles - but the wolf remained in place. His dark eyes shone with violence and Tony noticed that blood was covering his fur. The iron man didn't want to think how that got there and he certainly didn't want to add his blood.

"Come, Fenrir," Loki spoke softly and the wolf instantly turned around and hurried towards his family.

They all still pointed their weapons at the retreating little army and it was Clint who first voiced his objections, "Are we really going to let them walk out of here?"

Coulson moved his gaze from Loki to Thor. "It's your call, Thor."

There was a long pause and Tony saw how Thor and his brother exchanged a quick glance. He knew a thousand words were spoken with that one look, but Tony couldn't read anything himself. He eagerly waited for Thor's response.

"I can not fight them. I can not fight my entire family."

"We're going to regret this, aren't we?" Tony sighed. Loki alone was trouble, but he couldn't begin to imagine what the God of Mischief could do with his kids at his side. Almost regretfully, he watched how Loki and his children disappeared from the hallway. They could still pursue them, catch them or at least try. In stead, none moved.

Tony couldn't bear the silence. "So we had Loki in our custody for exactly how long?"

"I'd say about half a day," Clint answered with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Well," Tony said, "I think that's a new record."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Still don't own it!**

**AN: Thank you so much for the reviews! I didn't want to disappoint so I wrote an extra long chapter. Some of you pointed out that Sigyn should feature since she is Nari and Vali's mother so I was wondering if that would be a good idea? Anyone like to see her defend her boys in Asgard? Just let me know. In the mean time: enjoy!**

**~ Family Ties ~**

**Chapter 4**

Loki was aided by Hela when he moved to sit down on the long, velvet couch. It had been a while since he'd been in this apartment, but he knew the Avengers wouldn't be able to track them here. The place was protected by enough spells and charms and not even the most skilled sorcerer could find it.

It calmed Loki to know that his children were safe and he let his gaze travel across every face. He noticed Fenrir's fur was covered with blood and Jormungand had a long, shallow gash running along his body. Vali and Nari weren't hurt and Hela only looked angry, but she wasn't wounded. This was better than Loki could have hoped for. He hated the idea of his children in pain.

"Thank you," Loki told Hela as she released the grip on his arm, "you should rest now, all of you."

"We'll rest when we know you are all right," Hela said stubbornly. She disappeared into the kitchen for a moment only to reappear with a cloth and bowl of warm water in her hand. Unlike the others who seemed a little lost, she knew perfectly well what to do. She dipped the cloth into the water and began to clean Loki's busted lip.

"I am fine, Hela," he told his daughter, gently pushing away her hand, "take care of Jormungand first." For a long second, Hela and Loki gazed into each other's eyes, but eventually she complied. She moved towards the serpent and began to clean his wound. Jormungand hissed with appreciation.

"Make yourself comfortable," Loki said to his other children, "sleep for a while. You all look exhausted, but we are safe here."

They took their father's advice and spread across the apartment. Vali and Nari curled up together on a second couch while Fenrir chose a warm corner near the left side of the apartment. For a long time, the wolf kept his eyes open, trailing everything that moved, but then he fell asleep as well. As soon as Hela was done looking after Jormungand, the snake moved to join Fenrir in the corner.

Loki should have known that Hela would refuse any sleep since she'd always been his most stubborn child. "I want to keep an eye on you," she explained, "and on the others. It's been an eventful day."

As Hela didn't want to sleep, and neither did Loki, he settled for a conversation. It had been years since he had last seen her and he realized that she had changed much. "How did you know?" he asked. His mind had searched for answers, but he could not explain why his children had suddenly appeared to break him out of jail.

"Ever since we've been children," Hela said, almost absent-mindedly, "we've been able to sense you. It's like a constant presence on your shoulders. It's not demanding or overbearing, but it just tells you that you're thinking of us, that you're looking over us even from such a great distance."

Loki understood what his daughter was talking about. He might not see his children often, but he thought of them always. When they had been born, he'd placed a protective spell over them so he knew Odin would not be able to kill or harm them. He hadn't been aware, though, that the children were able to sense the spell placed upon them.

"And then suddenly, it was gone," Hela continued, making sure she kept her voice soft as not to wake her brothers and sisters, "none of us could feel you any more and we were terribly worried. We all came to Midgard to find you, which wasn't that difficult and we broke you out. Father, what happened to you?" She reached for Loki's hand.

Loki grabbed her lively hand in return, offering her a reassuring smile. "I am glad you came," he said. He wanted to take her other hand as well, but the movement made pain shot through his side. He grunted and closed his eyes.

"Father..."

"I have no magic," Loki sighed. He dreaded the idea of being without his gifts. They were the only reason he had been able to protect himself and his children for so long and now he felt powerless and even worse, helpless. He knew Hela wasn't used to seeing her father in such a weak condition, but she hid her concerns well. "They used some kind of device on me, one that temporarily broke the connection to my magic. For all intents and purposes, I am mortal."

"That's why you are not healing," Hela said, understanding now.

"I am healing, just very slowly," Loki corrected her.

"Then we'll not leave your side," she smiled when speaking the words, "none of us will. We'll take care of you, father, like you have always taken care of us."

Loki smiled back, "Thank you."

oOo

Thor watched how Tony pressed an icepack against the back of his head. The iron man looked a shade paler than usual, but other than that, he was fine. He should feel lucky that Hela had other things on her mind than to fight him. Thor had never fought his niece, but he knew she was a worthy opponent, but he'd hoped she would never become _his_ opponent.

"So," Tony broke the long silence, "Loki has kids. Who would have guessed?"

"You should have told us, Thor," Coulson said as he scribbled down a few words in a case file. No doubt he had begun to give each child of Loki a separate file. "This is valuable information and had we known, we could have been prepared for this attack."

"I don't understand myself," Thor spoke, using an almost stiff and tight voice, "they have never acted like this."

"You mean like tearing out a part of Natasha's side?" Clint asked. Thor shot him a dark glare, but the archer merely shrugged. "She is going to be fine, by the way. Nothing a few days in the hospital can't fix."

"Tell us," Coulson said, his pen ready to write more, "who are they and what is important about them?"

"They are just children," Thor said, a hard edge to his voice. He disliked the others thinking of them as only their enemy. Thor knew they were more than that - they were his family like Loki was his family and family never means anything easy. "They are simply protecting their father."

"By breaking into a secured SHIELD-facility and taking out a dozen guards," Steve said. They all knew they should feel lucky that no one had died. "I would say they are far more than children, Thor."

After a heavy sigh, Thor began to explain. "Fenrir is the oldest, he is the wolf known for his strength and brutality. He is supposed to be in Asgard under protection, but if he sets his mind to something, he is not easily controlled. Then came Jormungand, the serpent. Father cast him into the seas of Midgard when he was only little. Ever since he has been here on earth."

"He was _what_?" Clint was baffled by the information.

Thor ignored him. "After Jormungand came Hela. She is half living, half dead, but fierce, strong and highly intelligent. Father sent her to Niflheim where she is to rule over the land of said realm. She is still young, but she possesses mystical powers that are still growing. It wouldn't surprise me if it was she who brought all the siblings together."

The Avengers - minus Natasha who was currently in the hospital - and Coulson were listening to Thor's every word. "These three," the God of Thunder continued, "they are all the children of Angroboda, a giantess. Loki also has two sons with Sigyn, Vali and Nari. They are Asgardian and look normal, but they are known for their cruelty. And then there is Sleipnir, but he is not here. Sleipnir is a horse, my father's horse."

"Wait," Bruce said, lifting one finger as to call for everyone's attention. A slight frown filled his forehead while his eyes narrowed. "You are saying that your father is using his...grandchild as his steed?"

"Yes," Thor answered flatly, unsure what Bruce was hinting at, "Sleipnir is very strong and very fast. There is not another horse like him."

"Oddly disturbing," Tony said.

"And now they are here," Steve said, crossing his arms before his chest, "to help their father."

"Because they are such a warm family," Tony smirked.

"_Tony_!" Steve reprimanded him, clearly having enough of his continuous sarcasm. Thor was grateful to the Captain since he didn't like Tony talking about his family in that way. "Anyway," Steve said, bringing them back to the subject of their conversation, "we can't let this slide. Loki was our prisoner and now his children are our enemies as well."

"No," Thor said strongly, "they are not bad. Would you not do the same for your father?"

"Perhaps," Clint sighed.

A loud crash suddenly sounded outside the room and Tony rolled his eyes. They were in his home, after all, and he disliked anyone breaking anything.

"Who is there?" Coulson called out. He pulled the gun from his belt and aimed it at the door. The others walked forward and pushed open the door. Four figures appeared, all of them heavily armed, but none of them had hostile intentions.

For the first time today, Thor smiled. "My friends!" He hurried towards them and embraced them. Sif, Hogun, Volstagg and Fandral seemed pleased to see him as well, but their eyes showed worry. "Why have you come?"

"The Allfather sent us, Thor," Sif explained, her voice solemn. It prepared Thor for bad news. "He is not pleased. He knows about Loki's offspring having come here to help their father. He demands that you find them all and return them to where they came from."

Thor swallowed heavily. "I see," he sighed, "then I have no choice if these are the King's orders."

He disliked the idea of hunting down his brother and his children, but his hand was now forced. He could not afford to disobey his father, not while so much was at stake, but Thor found comfort in the fact that he was the one searching for them and not anyone else. He couldn't begin to imagine the mess they would cause if SHIELD were to meddle with this.

"We are to help you," Fandral added.

A weak smile filled Thor's face. "We have no time to lose then."

"Wait," Coulson stepped before Thor and his four newly arrived friends, "this is not a mission you can undertake alone."

"I'm not alone," Thor said, confused.

"I get that," Coulson replied, his voice wry, "but you are still in service of the Avengers and SHIELD and I must insist that you undertake this mission with them."

A long second passed where Thor considered Coulson's words. "I can not take everyone with me," he said, "take half an army and Loki would sense what's happening before we're even a hundred miles near him. If not Loki, then his children."

"Then just take Tony and Steve," Coulson counter offered, "they will be able to assist you and keep an eye on you."

"Fine," Thor complied.

"As happy as I am to be going on this hunt," Tony said, earning him another glare from both Steve and Thor, "where do we even begin our search?"

"We are looking for a half dead woman, a serpent, a wolf and twin crazy boys," Fandral said with as much tactic as Tony, "someone on this mortal world must have seen something."

"And we'll begin at known hide-outs," Thor added, "Loki couldn't have afforded to find a new place, not with his children nearby. He would want them to be safe. No matter what you think of my brother, he is a good father."

Tony opened his mouth to speak, but Steve punched him in the arm, preventing his friend from making another snippy remark. "I'm sure he is," Tony smiled painfully, biting his tongue to say anything else, "let's just get moving."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Still don't own it!**

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews! They make me happy during this horrible times of exams. This chapter is a breather, a build-up to the next stage of the story. I hope you enjoy it! And please don't forget to review :)**

**~ Family Ties ~**

**Chapter 5**

It was early in the morning, the sun not yet peaking over the horizon, when Loki heard noises coming from the kitchen. He had been asleep for a few hours already and he felt stronger, but he still felt different. His magic was yet to return and that made Loki feel vulnerable. He glanced around to see each other his children vast asleep. All except one.

When he entered the kitchen, he found his only daughter leaning against the sink, a cup of hot coffee in her hands. She tensed when her father suddenly stood before her, but a weak smile quickly filled her beautiful face.

"You startled me," she said.

Loki raised one eyebrow. He knew Hela was not a woman easily taken off guard.

"Oh, don't give me that look," Hela shot at him, "I'm out of my element."

He still remained quiet.

"This is a nice place," she continued before taking a sip from her steaming coffee, "far better than my own."

"I'm sorry," Loki said. He took a mug himself and poured some of the black fluid in it. Humans did not have good food and their beer and ale was something that tasted atrociously, but coffee was one of their best inventions.

"Why?" Hela asked. "You didn't send me to Niflheim, grandfather did and I know for a fact that you fought for me, for all of us. It's not your fault that our family is so cold-hearted."

"It pleases me, though," Loki smiled warmly, "to see you and your siblings here, all strong."

"That's what a tough childhood does for you." The sharpness in her voice would have made Loki shudder, but he had heard it enough to have grown used to it. He could not blame her for feeling this way. None of his children had had happy childhoods, something Loki would never forgive himself for.

"How are you really, Hela," he asked, "because I can see that you're angry."

"Of course I'm angry," she said through gritted teeth, "all the negative adjectives can't begin to describe how I feel and I know the others feel the same. Who can blame them?"

"You're all here now," Loki said, "and I'm not letting you out of my sight again. I'll fight for you, Hela, for all of you."

Hela conjured her most charming smile. "Thanks, but do me a favour first and get better. You can't fight Thor without your magic and it's only a matter of time before he shows up."

"Has anyone told you," Loki smirked, "that you can be a real mother hen at times?"

She laughed and it was the best sound Loki had heard in a long time. He would give much, almost anything to have her laugh more like that.

"Is something funny?" It was Nari's voice.

Loki turned to look at the two - barely awake - brothers Vali and Nari. They had dark circles underneath their eyes and Vali yawned while stretching his arms and neck. Loki could see that they were still tired and that the fight yesterday had taken a toll on them, but he was certain they would soon be up to their normal strength again.

"No," Hela said, "nothing is funny."

Nari stepped towards his half-sister and peered into her steaming mug. "What are you drinking?"

"That's coffee," Loki explained. As Nari took Hela's mug, Vali took his and both boys took a careful sip. Their faces were instantly torn in hilarious positions and Loki couldn't help but laugh. He had missed his children, missed moments like these where everything - even for the shortest while - appeared normal.

"That's horrible," Nari exclaimed.

"Too bitter," Vali agreed.

"Like poison."

"All right," Loki silenced his two sons, "I get it. Unfortunately, I have no food here."

Vali straightened his back and let his gaze wander from his father to Hela. "Then Nari and I will get something," he said, "something delicious. I'm told mortals are known for having a decent breakfast each day."

"And I've always wanted to visit a mortal shop," Nari said.

"Be careful out there," Hela warned.

"Listen to your sister," Loki agreed, "we can't afford to attract any kind of attention."

Both Vali and Nari grinned mischievously before leaving the apartment, an expression Loki was all too familiar with. Hela appeared to be thinking the exact same as she said, "They look like you, in every possible way."

It was a compliment Loki welcomed.

oOo

It was the fourth building Thor and the others had searched. They'd found Loki's apartment, but there was no sign of the trickster himself. Nor were there any weapons or valuable information. It had almost been an entire day since Loki's children had helped him escape and it shouldn't be a surprise that there weren't any leads yet, but Thor felt agitated.

He disliked the idea of his brother out there with all his children - except for Sleipnir - and Thor understood why Odin wanted them all returned to where they came from. It was the only way to avoid trouble. Yet Thor knew this task would not be easy. He knew his brother and he knew he was very protective over his children.

"So when we find them," Tony said, pulling Thor from his thoughts, "what exactly will happen to them?"

Thor threw Tony a quick glance. He could see honest curiosity in those brown eyes, but also a hint of caution. They were walking across the street, the sky above them still dark. Sif and the warriors three were wearing their battle outfits which made it easy to see that they were not from this world. Luckily for them, most mortals were still asleep.

"You know what will happen to them, Tony Stark," Thor said. He thought the Allfather's orders had been very clear on that matter.

"Yeah, I know," Tony said, "actually, no, I don't. They'll be sent back, but where is back exactly?"

"I've told you where Loki's children come from." Thor was annoyed by Tony's constant train of questions. Why did the man have to make everything more difficult than it already was?

"I know some come from Asgard," Tony seemed oblivious to Thor's current state of emotion, "and the snake - Jormungand is his name? - he has always been here on earth, but where the hell is Niflheim?"

Thor stopped walking and turned to face Tony. "What does it matter?"

"Actually," Steve joined the conversation, "I would like to know as well. Your friends over there-" he gestured towards Sif and the warriors three who were walking a few feet before them "-they know everything, so why can't we?"

Thor's gaze darted between his two fellow Avengers, but he remained quiet. It was Fandral who first broke silence when he said, "Niflheim is one of the nine worlds, the oldest world to be exact. It is a realm of icy fogs, darkness and cold. There lies the realm of death over which Hela is supposed to rule."

"Wait," Tony narrowed his eyes, "you said Loki's daughter has been banned there since her childhood. Odin sent a child to that land?"

"Where she was to rule," Thor defended his father's actions, "that is not a bad fate for a child."

"No," Steve agreed, "but it would have been much better if she could have stayed with her parents, don't you think?"

Thor inhaled deeply, steadying himself. He had not been prepared to have this conversation, let alone to be defending his King's actions. "My father did what he had to do. Three Asgardian goddesses told my father that Hela would grow to become a threat to Asgard, therefore he had no choice but to ban her to Niflheim."

"And the others?" Tony asked.

"Fenrir is dangerous," Thor explained, "if father had not bound him, controlled him, there was no telling how much damage he would have caused. Jormungand posed as a danger to Asgard as well so father sent him to the seas of Midgard. Some even claim he is to become my doom."

"Well, if someone _claims_ it," Tony bit back at Thor, "then it must be true."

"And the human boys?" Steve asked, ignoring Tony's sarcastic remark. "What about them?"

"Vali and Nari are Sigyn's sons. She is a good mother and they will be returned to her if father agrees to it."

"Which he won't." Sif turned on her heels, halting everyone. Her voice had been so soft, that it took the others a few moments to realise that she had spoken in the first place. When everyone was waiting for her to explain further, she said, "The Allfather is not happy with Sigyn allowing her sons to leave for Midgard. They will be arrested, most likely, and trailed for treason. Vali and Nari knew they were forbidden from leaving Asgard."

"Great," Tony threw his arms in the air, "so we are collecting these kids to return them to their horrible homes."

"We have no other choice," Hogun said, "our King has commanded it."

"This is wrong," Steve said, a darkness having glazed over his eyes, "I can't believe I am saying this, but for the first time, I understand why Loki is angry with all of you. These are his children, and they might look monstrous, they are still his blood."

"Then you can leave," Thor said harshly. It was enough that he had to deal with his own doubts, he couldn't handle those of others as well. He knew Odin was strict when it came to Loki and his children, but he was just, was he not? Did the king not have enough reasons to act like this? Thor only knew that it was not his place to second guess his father's decisions for soon, he would be making them himself.

There was a reason to everything Odin did. This was no exception.

"I'm not going anywhere," Steve replied calmly, "I'll stay just to make sure that this does not get out of control."

It was then that Tony's cell phone rang. For a long second, everyone stared at each other as if they were trying to predict each other's moves. The tension was high, cutting through the air like a sharp dagger. Tony eventually took out his phone and answered it. He said "uhu" and "yeah" a few times, but other than that, no one knew who he was talking to.

"That was Coulson," Tony explained, "we have a lead on Loki. Some locals spotted two boys fitting Vali and Nari's description. Apparently, there have been suspicions that Loki had a hide-out in that area, but it was never confirmed. This could be it."

"Then let's find my brother," Thor said, determination in his voice, "and carry out my father's command."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Still don't own it!**

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews. Here is the next chapter!**

**~ Family Ties ~**

**Chapter 6**

The people of Asgard had always been mesmerized by Sigyn. She was a tall woman with an athletic body, long black hair and blue eyes unlike anyone had seen before. She was beautiful and very intelligent which was why no one understood what a woman like her saw in a man like Loki. Surely she could have chosen any husband, one that would suit her well.

In stead, Sigyn had fallen in love with Loki, a man she found both mystical and mythical. She had known about his existence since she was a child, everyone knew about the royal brother Loki and Thor, but she could never have imagined herself as Loki's wife. Their marriage had been a rebellious one and husband and wife often fought each other. They were both stubborn and even though they did not see each other for long times, they still cared for one another.

Sigyn knew Loki had dreaded leaving her behind with their two newborn sons, but it was their safety that had held priority. Odin had never been keen on any of Loki's children and so Loki had struck a deal with the Allfather. Loki would leave his family if Sigyn was to keep Vali and Nari. Odin had agreed, but of course Loki had secretly been visiting them.

Now her husband was on Midgard where she knew he was wreaking havoc if only to anger Thor and Odin. Loki had always been one for mischief and Sigyn didn't care what his motivations were. She supported him like a wife should. A day had come, however, when her two sons had come to her, panicked and slightly frightened. They had told her they could no longer sense their father and that Hela, their half sister, had sent them a message. She could have forbidden them from leaving, but Loki was their father and so she'd allowed them to aid him.

She had remained in Asgard, hoping to fool people into believing that she and her boys were still in this realm, but she knew a day would come where Odin would learn the truth. Now was that day and Sigyn found herself entering the throne room. She held her head high and looked everyone into their eyes. They did not frighten her, nor did they intimidate her.

When she came to stand before the King, she bowed her head respectfully and smiled. "My King, you have summoned me."

"I have," Odin's grave voice echoed through the room, "I know about your deceit. Where are your sons?"

Sigyn turned her gaze to Frigga. She was one of the few women in Asgard who understood her. That didn't mean they got along, but Frigga was a mother of two herself and she knew exactly what that meant.

"I believe you know where your grandchildren are," Sigyn replied calmly, "that is why I am here."

"You know they are forbidden from leaving this realm," Odin said, "yet you allowed them to travel to Midgard."

"To aid their father, yes."

"The consequences will be severe," Odin warned. His grip on Gungnir tightened, but Sigyn only raised an eyebrow. She was prepared to face any punishment if that meant protecting her children. "Not only for you, but for your sons as well."

"They are young," Sigyn defended them, "and at times, still reckless. I am prepared to take full responsibility for their actions."

"Measures have been taken to retrieve all of Loki's children," Odin continued as if Sigyn had not even spoken, "I summoned you to my court to warn you that they will not be simply handed back to your care. They are to be locked in a cell for a time where they shall learn not to act so ill-considered."

"You are a cruel king," Sigyn spat, "you do not care for your own family. These are your grandchildren you are speaking of, Loki's children! Do you have no sympathy for them at all or is your heart completely cold?"

Odin was unfazed by Sigyn's outburst, but Frigga winced slightly at her daughter-in-law's words. "Sigyn," she said softly, "you and your sons knew the rules."

Sigyn narrowed her eyes. "Have your sons never done something they were forbidden from doing? Have they always done what they were told to do?" Thor and Loki were adults, but they still did not obey every order Odin sent their way. Only a few months ago, Thor had gone to Jotunheim which had been the start of the misery they were now in.

"I will not have you lock up my sons," Sigyn said in a low voice.

"I am your king and you shall obey."

A laugh escaped Sigyn's throat. "We shall see about that." And with those words, she left the throne room. She didn't know yet how she could defend Vali and Nari, but she would find a way. She was not some spoiled Asgardian that simply wanted something, she was a mother defending her young. She was prepared to do anything.

oOo

Thor narrowed his eyes. This was a part of the city he had not yet seen and he understood why his brother had come to hide here. The apartment-block looked old and abandoned, entirely without style and the smell was almost enough for Thor to hold his breath. Coulson had debriefed them over the phone about the area and apparently, a lot of homeless people hung out here. It was abandoned now and Thor knew Loki had something to do with it. Perhaps he had cast a spell to repel people?

Only then did the God of Thunder remember that his brother no longer had his magic. Under different circumstances, Thor would not hesitate to move in and arrest his brother for the second time in two days. Now Loki had protection, however, protection from his children which was an idea that send shivers down Thor's spine. He completely disliked the idea of fighting against his family. His father had ordered it, though, and so Thor was left with little choice.

"What exactly are we waiting for?" Tony asked, having put on his iron suit. It had earned him a couple of questioning glances from Sif and the warriors three, but he had ignored them.

"Are we sure he is in there?" Thor asked. He looked at the faces around him.

"According to Coulson's Intel, yes," Steve answered.

"I know what you are thinking," Sif said, her grip tightening around the dagger she was holding. Her eyes spoke of battle and Thor knew she was ready for war. "This place does not look like something Loki would choose and I think that's exactly why he chose it."

"Stop speaking in riddles," Tony muttered.

Thor turned all his attention to Sif, nodding understandingly. "It is the last place we would look for him. Are we ready?"

"Always are," Fandral grinned.

Volstagg inclined his head and Hogun only raised his sword. Tony and Steve exchanged brief glances, but they too grabbed for their weapons. It didn't matter that Loki was in there with his children. They were all dangerous and they had to be stopped for the sake of the earth. It was Thor who moved first, entering the building with his back straight and his chin in the air. The others followed quickly.

"They must know we are here," Hogun warned, his eyes darting to everything that moved or seemed to move.

"Of course they know," Thor agreed, but that didn't stop them from moving in.

oOo

Jormungand hissed softly when Loki placed a hand on his wound. It was already starting to heal, but it still looked painful and he seemed to move less swiftly. Loki worried for him and wished he could use magic to help him heal faster. He tried to reach deep within him, into a pool where his magic usually lay, but he could not access it. He was still without magic and Loki sighed.

"I am sorry," he whispered to Jormungand who only kept his eyes on his father, "I wish I could help you in a better way than this." In stead of using magic, Loki re-applied the bandages Hela had put on the wound yesterday.

Jormungand blinked once, placing his head gently into Loki's hand. '_I am all right, father. I have seen worse than this. Deep in the seas, where everything is dark, I won't even notice the scar that will form.'_

It felt good to hear his son's voice in his head. It had been such a long time since they had communicated like this and Loki only now realised that he had missed this. He smiled at his extraordinary son and bowed his head until his forehead touched Jormungand's noise. "You shouldn't have a scar, not because of me."

_'You would do the same for me.'_

"Of course I would," Loki said.

"Father," Vali said, disrupting the moment Loki had with his second oldest son, "something is not right."

Loki turned to look into Vali's dark eyes. He still wondered from who the boy had inherited those, but like Nari's eyes, they were special. Unique. "What's wrong?"

"I can sense..."

"Many presences," Nari concluded his brother's sentence.

In the corner of the apartment, Fenrir began to growl dangerously and Loki was instantly on his feet. He knew well enough to trust his children's instincts. They had inherited those from him after all. Without his magic, Loki felt blind and so he focused on his twin sons. "What exactly do you feel?"

"Power," Vali described, "a thirst for battle. They are inside the building."

Without realizing it, Loki balled his hands into fists. He didn't need his magic to know who was appraoching. Vali's words were enough. "Thor," he snarled, "and his Asgardian friends. They must be here to take you all away, but I won't let that happen."

Hela stepped into view, her hands already holding two long daggers. "I'm ready," she said, her lips pale with anger, "let's defend ourselves."

"No," Loki shook his head, "you must go. All of you."

Nari was shocked, his blue eyes wide."You mean run?"

"That's the most ridiculous idea I've heard today," Vali said.

"And it's still morning," Nari added.

"We're not going anywhere," Vali concluded.

Hela went to stand next to her half brothers. "And I'm not leaving them. I guess that means we fight."

Loki was proud of his children - he admired them greatly - but he also feared for them. They were worthy opponents, but this was unknown terrain for them and Loki could not tell what would happen if Thor was to win the battle. The idea of losing one of his children frightened Loki more than anything, but he knew one thing. He wasn't going to let them fight alone.

"And we'll give them a good fight," Loki said, earning him smiles from his children. Jormungand slithered towards him, showing his sharp teeth while Fenrir growled to intimidate. Separate, they were strong, but together they could be unstoppable. Loki knew this. Thor knew this and that was probably why he was coming there way right now.

At that moment, the door was kicked in. The wood shattered beneath the heavy impact and revealed the God of Thunder. A long second passed and then all hell broke loose.

**AN: Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I promise to update soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Still don't own it!**

**AN: I am glad many liked Sigyn so much. I did picture her as a confident and strong woman so I am glad that's the way she seemed to you guys. Sorry for the long wait for an update, but my exams have officially begun and I had a bit of studying to do (that and finishing my other Thor-story). I hope this new chapter will be enjoyed!**

**~ Family Ties ~**

**Chapter 7**

For a moment, everything seemed to happen in slow motioned. Loki held his heart as he watched his children attack and being attacked by Thor and his merry band of vigilantes. Every pair of eyes spoke of determination and a thirst for blood. They were all willing to fight and die for their cause, but Loki would rather not see that happen. He refused to lose one of his children today, certainly not by his brother's hand.

Then time seemed to speed up and the sound of metal clashing with metal erupted. There were cries of pain and victory and Loki quickly searched for anyone that was already wounded. They all seemed to hold their ground, though.

Thor was entirely focused on Hela and Loki felt oddly proud to see her fight her uncle like that. She could definitely defend herself against him. Where Thor was all brute power and muscle, Hela had an elegance when she darted away from his blows. Her dagger swiftly cut across Thor's arm who growled in response. He lifted Mjolnir, ready to strike his niece down, but Hela rolled onto her side and kicked a knee into his side.

Loki's gaze was drawn towards his oldest son. Fenrir was currently driven into a corner by Fandral and Volstagg, but Loki knew his son well enough to know that he was not yet defeated. A wolf was at his most dangerous when driven into a corner and Loki watched how Fenrir leapt forward, his sharp teeth sinking deep into Volstagg's upper leg. The broad warrior cried out in pain while Fandral brought down his sword. Fenrir released Volstagg just in time to avoid the hit.

Jormungand was closing in on Hogun who lowered himself until he almost could lean on his knees. His long dagger lay firmly in his hand and he waited until the snake was close enough to strike down. He missed Jormungand, but only just barely which seemed to anger the snake more. Loki grinned when he watched his second son sink his teeth deep into Hogun's calf.

Anthony Stark was wearing his battle outfit; his entire suit of iron which had earned him his nickname. For a moment, Loki feared he could proof to be their most dangerous opponent since his entire body was shielded from them, but Vali had found an answer to that. With the sharp side of his sword, he kept on beating the iron until blunts and scrapes formed. Stark's suit powered up, but Vali quickly drove the hilt of his sword into the glowing, blue centre. The light flickered on and off and Vali continued to beat into the iron man.

That only left Nari and Loki quickly sought out his boy only to find him fighting with the Captain. The fight was even with both of them landing occasional blows. Loki was just about to help him out when all the air left his lungs as Sif placed a well aimed blow into his ribs. Loki doubled over, cursing himself for having forgotten about her. He had never liked Sif and when he turned to look at her, he could tell that the feeling was mutual.

"I didn't see you there," Loki smirked, reaching into his tunic to take one of his hidden daggers. He let it slide into the palm of his hand before tightening his grip. Magic would have made this an easy fight, but Loki knew that even without his gifts he could easily handle the warrior woman.

"Do you want to talk," Sif mocked, "or fight?"

Loki cocked his head to the left, knowing it was a gesture that unnerved Sif more than anything. She'd always said it made him look arrogant and pretentious. Loki suspected Sif disliked him so much because he knew the truth about her and Thor. She had always liked his brother, but Thor had never looked at her that way and she hated it that Loki was aware of this.

"I prefer to fight," he smirked, "as always."

Sif moved closer, spinning around and bringing down her sword on Loki. He blocked the blow rather easily and in return, kicked out his leg. He hit her in the stomach and she threatened to lose her balance, but she was a well trained warrior so she easily adjusted to the situation. With a swift movement, she drew closer again, but Loki was prepared for another blow. He grabbed her wrist and twisted.

He might not have his magic, but he was still stronger than Sif. The snap of bone could be heard and Sif screamed, dropping her sword and clutched her limp hand instinctively. She was not yet defeated, however, and threw her entire body forward. Her shoulder knocked into Loki's already wounded side and caused him to drop onto the floor.

A hissing suddenly sounded and Loki witnessed how Jormungand attacked Sif. He glanced around and found Hogun laying unconsciously against a wall. He was grateful that Jormungand had come to his aid and Loki spun around to see Hela about to receive a blow from Mjolnir. Loki could not watch it and sprung up onto his feet and hurried towards his only daughter.

"_No_!" He gripped Thor's raised arm and prevented him from striking down. The God of Thunder quickly shifted his attention to his brother and Loki swallowed heavily. Sif might have been an even match, but Thor was much stronger than he was without his magic. He didn't care, however. He would do anything to protect Hela from him. "Don't you dare touch her."

Hela, laying on the floor without any weapons, had not moved and watched the interaction between her father and uncle. Loki was distracted for only a second when he locked gazes with her, but it was enough for Thor to hit him in the face with his elbow. The pain in his cheek surprised him and he could taste blood.

"Do not make this difficult, brother," Thor warned.

"You don't understand, _brother_," the bitterness lay on his tongue like acid, "you will never understand what it is like to have children that aren't accepted. That have been cast out like monsters. I will protect them with my life."

"Father has ordered their return," Thor said, "I can not disobey him."

"You have disobeyed him a million times already," Loki snarled, "why can't you now?"

Thor's lips thinned.

"I see," Loki said, "you agree with him."

"They should not be here, Loki. They are a danger to this world and I am a protector of Midgard."

"You should protect your family!" Loki slammed his dagger forward, missing Thor's shoulder with an inch. Thor pulled away and swung Mjolnir high in the air. Loki should have seen it coming - really he should have - but he was too angry to think rationally. He always managed to easily predict Thor's every move, but not today. Mjolnir came down on the side of his face, knocking him into the ground.

The blow could have killed a mortal and Thor's eyes widened for a moment. He was aware that his younger brother was weaker than usual and he feared he might have killed him, but Loki's eyes remained open, though unfocused. Loki was not done yet and he could hear the continuous battle around him continue.

"What are you waiting for?" He snapped at Thor. "Finish me and be done forever. You would spare yourself a lot of trouble because I will not rest before you are _dead_."

The words angered Thor and he looked down at his brother. "Why are you spiteful?"

"Because you are nothing to me. Not after this."

Every muscle in Thor's body tensed as he prepared himself to bring down his hammer again in the heat of the battle.

It was Hela's high scream that made the brothers halt. "Stop! Just _stop_!"

Everyone turned to look at her, the silence heavy.

She licked her dry lips, calculating her every word. "We will go," she said, "all of us, we will return to where we came from. Just let father go. Please, Thor - _uncle_."

Loki had to protest. "No!"

Hela connected her green gaze with that of Loki. The fierceness had been replaced by sadness and Loki wished he could comfort her. In stead, he wanted her to take back the words that had cut so deep within Loki's chest.

"It's a fair deal," Hela turned to Thor again, "we won't bother you again, you have my word, and father gets released."

Thor considered Hela's words thoughtfully and then lowered Mjolnir. "I will accept."

Nothing happened for a short second and then Hela rushed to her father's side and embraced him tightly. "I'm sorry, father," she whispered.

"You saved me," Loki told her, pushing a lock of his daughter's black hair behind her ear, "_again_, but you shouldn't have to go. It is simply unfair."

"It's a sacrifice I'm willing to make," Hela smiled weakly, "and I know the others agree. We will see each other again, father, I am certain of this."

"Of course we will," Loki assured her.

Vali and Nari came to kneel besides Loki, their gazes speaking of injustice. "Will you visit us again?" Vali asked with large dark eyes that shone with regret.

Nari nodded in agreement with his brother. "Us and mother?"

"I will," Loki promised, "as soon as I can."

Fenrir and Jormungand came forward, both resting their heads in their father's lap. "I am sorry," Loki whispered to them. He wished he could have given them more attention, but the time to do so was stolen from him.

_'We have enjoyed this,'_ Fenrir said and Loki knew only he and his siblings could hear this, _'and we should do this more often.'_

Loki couldn't hold back a chuckle. "We should."

_'Goodbye, father,'_ Jormungand spoke next.

With pain in his heart, Loki watched how his children left the apartment one by one. He wanted to run after them, get them back and fight for them, but he couldn't. The deal had been made and he knew both Hela and Thor would not want to break it. Their word was the only thing that they valued in each other. The warriors three and Sif retreated next, all of them sporting various injuries and Hogun needed support from Fandral to walk. Loki grinned mischievously when Sif looked at him and he huffed, not granting him any more attention.

Then the Captain and Iron Man left. They seemed more hesitant about the entire situation and Loki recognized doubt in their eyes. Could it be that they felt bad about the whole thing? Loki shrugged the thought away. What did it matter what those two men thought?

At last Thor moved, but Loki couldn't let him leave just yet.

"You have no heart," he sneered as he stood up, "no heart at all."

Thor halted and looked over his shoulder towards Loki. "I am sorry, brother, it is for the best. You should be grateful."

"Grateful?" Loki mocked, "For what? I had them back, I had my family with me and you took them away."

"I know," Thor said surprisingly soft. It took Loki off guard for he could hear guilt in those words, but what did it matter? It wouldn't bring his children back. "Take care, Loki."

"And then you ask yourself-" Loki said, "-why I have grown so spiteful."

Thor walked out of the apartment, leaving Loki entirely alone. Loki might believe him heartless, but Thor had one and it, too, was broken.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Still don't own it!**

**AN: Sorry for the late update. I bring a short chapter, but hopefully a good. My exams are killing all my free time to write so I apologize!**

**~ Family Ties ~**

**Chapter 8**

The entire stable had just been cleaned so Sigyn knew this granted her a few moments of peace with Sleipnir. She did not often visit the horse since he stayed so close to the palace and Sigyn knew it was safer for her and her sons to remain as far away as possible for Odin. Now she knew she had to see him, though. In a way, she was his stepmother and she had enough decency and morality that told her to look after him.

When she approached Sleipnir, he neighed almost happily. It was then that Sigyn noticed the heavy, golden chain that held him in this stable. She should have known that he, too, had attempted to go to Midgard in an effort to help Loki. Odin was truly a cruel king and grandfather if he treated Sleipnir this way.

Sigyn sighed while stroking Sleipnir's mane. "I wish I could do more for you," she said, "it is awful that you are treated this way."

Sleipnir lowered his head in approval.

Many things were said about Sigyn in the realm of Asgard. They spoke of her fidelity, her fierceness and intelligence, but they often forgot that she could also be a rather stubborn woman. She refused to obey her king blindly, certainly when it came to Loki's children. Her hand moved from Sleipnir's mane towards the golden chain where she gripped it tightly. She pulled it just to see how strong it was, but she knew she could not break it.

"Odin cast a spell on the chain himself."

Sigyn spun around, her breath trapped in her chest as she hadn't expected any company. Certainly not the company of the queen herself. Frigga smiled politely and stepped closer until she could reach Sleipnir's neck. The horse neighed again and like with Sigyn, he appeared cheerful.

"Hello, Sleipnir," Frigga said, her smile growing in depth. It was something strange for Sigyn to witness until she realized that it was true affection that shone through the queen's eyes.

"You can help him," she said, looking straight into Frigga's eyes, "I can see that you care for him."

"Of course I care for him," Frigga sounded offended, "he is my grandson. I know that my husband does not always treat Loki's children in their best interests, but he does have to consider the good of Asgard first. He is not always in an easy position, certainly not now that Loki is causing so much trouble on Midgard."

There lay nothing but truth in Frigga's words and Sigyn despised it. She wanted to yell at the queen, tell her that she was as cruel as Odin himself, but she couldn't. "Someone has to defend them," she said, "someone must help them and I can not."

A mischievous smile flitted across Frigga's face, one that Sigyn almost recognized as Loki's smirk. The queen grabbed deep within her robes and retrieved one golden key. Without hesitating, Frigga stepped around Sleipnir and unlocked the chain. It fell to the ground with a heavy thud.

"Thor has sent a message," Frigga said, "all of Loki's children are returning to their homes. That means your two sons are coming back here and I do not want them locked away for what they have done. Sleipnir is the fastest horse in all the nine realms. Hurry to Heimdall and collect your boys."

Sigyn frowned, suddenly not understand why Frigga would do such a thing. This was treason and the punishment for treason was death.

"Do not come back here," Frigga continued to say, "and I can promise you that Sleipnir will not be punished for this. You have my word."

"Why are you doing this?"

Frigga smiled warmly. "You have said it yourself, my dear. I am a mother of two boys and I would do anything to protect them, just like I would do anything to protect my grandchildren. Now hurry."

Sigyn didn't have to hear that twice. She climbed onto Sleipnir's back and raced towards the bridge, knowing that her sons would soon be safe and that she owed it all to her queen. Perhaps there was hope for Asgard after all. If only Odin listened more to his wife.

oOo

Thor watched how the bifrost retreated from Midgard for the last time. It had taken Vali and Nari, along with Sif and Hogun, back to Asgard. Fenrir had been sent first with Fandral and Volstagg as his guards and Thor felt like he had just sent all of his nieces and nephews back to their prison cell. Jormungand had retreated to the sea and Hela had used a secret pathway back to Niflheim.

It was an absolutely dreadful feeling Thor was currently experiencing, but it was one he could not show the others. Doubt made one appear weak. It was a lesson Odin had thought his eldest son when he had only been a boy.

"That's all of them," Tony said without any humour or sarcasm in his voice. It was odd to hear him speak so sincerely.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Steve said, "I don't think Loki likes us very much at this point."

"When does he like us?" The regular Tony had returned.

"He will plan his revenge," Thor said impassively. For him, this was merely stating a fact. "It will be brutal and we will have to be prepared for it. I fear my brother will be exceptionally creative this time."

"The whole world will have to be prepared for it." Steve turned away from his friends and began to walk back to their car. "I still don't agree with what we have done, by the way. I feel I should state that again."

Thor said nothing. What could he say? That he agreed? When Odin gives an order, Thor is to follow it. That is what is expected of a good son, a good prince. One day, he would be king and these decisions would fall to him. Thor could only hope he could be as wise as the Allfather himself.

"And about Jormungand," Tony said, taking the keys of the car out of his pocket, "where is exactly has he gone?"

"Do not be frightened," Thor said, "Jormungand has never caused any trouble for past few decades. He will lay low again and make sure that no one can find him."

"That doesn't reassure me at all," Tony said.

What else was being said between Tony and Steve was beyond Thor. He blocked out their voices, not wanting to listen to any of their opinions or mindless conversation. Thor simply wanted some peace and quiet and if he could, he wanted to see Jane and tell her how torn he felt about all this. Without doubt she would say something that would make him feel at least a bit better.

So the ride back to the SHIELD-base was a long one, but Thor didn't care. He could only think of Loki. His brother had appeared broken and entirely unhappy. Thor knew Loki had gone through much the last couple of months, but a few hours ago, Thor had seen his brother near tears for the first time.

"Was I just?"

Tony and Steve fell silent when Thor had asked the question. They stood still before a red light and both the Avengers turned around in their front seats to look at the God of Thunder.

"Be honest with me," Thor repeated, "was I just?"

"No," Steve answered, "I don't think you were."

Tony took a longer time to answer the question. "I don't know," he sighed eventually, turning to look ahead again since the light had become green and he was driving, "I don't think that Loki and his kids are a good combination, but I don't like the places we've just sent them to."

"So I was not just."

"I guess not," Tony concluded.

"I must see him," Thor said, "I must find my brother again and apologize."

"I don't think that will be helpful," Steve argued, "the guy just lost his kids...because of you and I don't think an apology is going to make it all better."

Thor gritted his teeth. Steve was right and he hated it. "There must be something I can do." Another second passed and then Thor realized. "Turn the car around, Tony, now!"

"What? Why?"

"Just do it!"

Steve turned to look at Thor. "What are you going to do?"

Thor smiled faintly. "I am going to Asgard."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Still don't own it!**

**AN: I hope you can all forgive Thor for his stupid behavior after this chapter :) Enjoy!**

**~ Family Ties ~**

**Chapter 9**

Heimdall had been guarding the bifrost for many centuries now and while peaceful times were always welcome, he knew that these few months had been very turbulent and it seemed that they weren't about to calm down. He had opened the bridge when Thor, his future King had demanded it, but he was not surprised to see Fandral and Volstagg escort Fenrir back into Asgard. He was Heimdall after all and he saw everything.

Next came the twin brothers Vali and Nari with Sif and Hogun. It was not difficult to see that the boys were considered as prisoners - as was Fenrir. The warriors three and the lady Sif shackled their hands and cast a long, iron chain around the wolf's neck. The three siblings protested, but they could not fight. They were too stunned with recent events.

Riding towards them was Sleipnir, with Sigyn on his back and he raced across the bridge at a speed no other horse could ever match. Heimdall had been so focused on Midgard that he had failed to see what had happened between Sigyn and the rest of the court. He needn't be a psychic to understand that the queen of Asgard had meddled in this.

"Stop!" Sigyn demanded as she descended from Sleipnir's back. "Release them."

The warriors three and the lady Sif exchanged confused glances. Times where Sigyn meddled in the affairs of Asgard were rare, but these were her sons - and her stepson - and she was not afraid of the royal family. Heimdall watched only with interest as Sigyn approached Vali and Nari. He had no intentions of interfering with this.

"The King's orders were clear when we left," Sif protested, "they are all arrested and will be brought before the Allfather to face penalty."

"Penalty for what exactly?" Sigyn sneered. She rested a hand on each of her sons shoulders which made it clear that she was not giving up on this matter. The four friends seemed taken aback by that gesture. "For visiting their father," she continued in a half mocking tone, "for helping him? Since when is that a crime?"

"You know they were forbidden from leaving Asgard," Fandral argued.

"As if you have never broken the law," Sigyn said, "yet none of you have ever faced penalty. I refuse to participate in this corrupt and prejudiced society. Now get those shackles off of my sons and release Fenrir."

"No," Sif said stubbornly. She turned away from the bifrost and began to walk across the bridge. "We have our orders and we will not disobey. Our King can settle this."

Sigyn cursed under her breath, but Heimdall remained silent. He watched how the seven Asgardians and the one wolf returned to the royal palace. This was not yet done, however, that much Heimdall could foretell. The figures grew smaller and their arguing voices died away, but Heimdall's attention was drawn back to Midgard.

There he witnessed Thor's miraculous new insight and Heimdall watched with a new found interest. After all, Loki's children had done nothing wrong in his eyes. Nothing to harm Midgardians, no destruction set in motion. It was only when Thor called out his name that Heimdall began to smile.

Never a dull day in Asgard, not since Thor and Loki had gone to Midgard.

oOo

When Thor arrived in Asgard, he wished it had been under better circumstances. Returning home should be a joyful occasion, but Thor knew today could be a dreadful day. He knew his father's viewpoint on the entire matter and it was never benefiting to Loki's children.

Heimdall greeted him with respect and Thor realized that he could inform him of everything that had happened. "Heimdall," Thor said, "where is everybody?"

"If you are referring to Loki's children, his wife, the warriors three and the lade Sif," Heimdall said, his voice eerily steady as always, "then I must inform you that they have all gone to our King."

"That doesn't sound good," Thor said through gritted teeth. He turned away from the guardian and began to walk away, but Heimdall was not done speaking.

"Sigyn is a strong woman," he said, "but even she can not always protect her sons."

Thor swallowed heavily, but continued to walk. He never had much contact with Sigyn, even though she is his sister-in-law, but he knew she was a headstrong woman. She was many things, but being a mother always came first in her book. It was one of the reasons Thor actually respected her.

When he arrived in the throne room, he had not expected it to find so..._quiet_. Odin was a forceful man and when it came to Loki's children, he was often agitated. The subject of his grandchildren continued to stir deep feelings and Thor knew his father did not always make the right decisions when it came to them.

Odin sat on his throne with Frigga at his right side - as always. She smiled, appearing relieved when she noticed her eldest son entering the room. The warriors three and the lady Sif were nowhere to be seen, but Sigyn, her two sons and Fenrir were bound before their King and Thor could see the anger in their eyes.

"What is the meaning of this?" Thor demanded to know as he strode forward. His hammer lay heavy in his hand, but he wasn't sure he was prepared to use it. He was willing to defend his family, but he did not know yet how far he was willing to go.

"Son," Odin said in a grave voice, "I am relieved to see you are unharmed."

"Unharmed?" Thor echoed.

"I have just been told about the events that took place on Midgard," Odin said, "about how Loki has been freed with his children's help."

"No one was harmed," Thor explained, "in fact, there was hardly any battle." He could only think of Loki and how broken he had appeared after wards, but Thor quickly refocused on his father.

Odin shifted his gaze from his son towards his four prisoners and then back to Thor. The young prince stepped forward and Fenrir growled dangerously when he passed. Ignoring him, Thor gazed into his father's eyes. "I am here to speak for them," he said, "for Loki's children. I will not stand by and watch you punish them for an act that was barely a crime."

"A crime has been committed," Odin argued, "leaving Asgard was forbidden and they knew this."

"They merely tried to help their father," Thor said, the anger inside his chest causing him to grip Mjolnir tighter, "how can this be considered a crime?"

Heatedly, Odin rose from his throne. Only now did Thor realize that his father carried Gungnir and he wondered whether Odin was prepared to use it. "Are you siding with them?" Odin demanded to know.

"_Siding_?" Thor repeated with a louder voice. "This is not about choosing a side. They-" he pointed towards Sigyn, her two sons and Fenrir "are our family. We should help them, not lock them away out of shame. I no longer support this."

Before Odin could respond, Frigga stepped forward and went to stand with her son. "Release them," she said, gazing at her husband, "let them go so that they can return home."

"You agree with Thor?"

"Yes," Frigga simply said, "you turn blind when it comes to them. You are trying to control those who can not be controlled because they are human, because they are living, breathing souls that belong in our family. I should have spoken sooner and for that, I am sorry."

"I will not stand for this and-"

"Please, father," Thor said, "listen to us."

A long silence hung in the air and Thor could not stand it. He wasn't sure why he did it, but turned around and stepped closer to Sigyn. She only eyed him with care, but she extended her bound hands so that he could untie them. All the while, Thor waited for Odin to object, to call for guards and arrest them, but it remained quiet.

He and Sigyn proceeded to untie Vali and Nari's hands while Frigga released Fenrir from his shackles. Thor watched with a faint smile as Sigyn embraced her two sons tightly while they only returned the hug. Thor could remember times when Frigga hugged him and Loki when they were much younger and they had never liked it. They had always pushed their mother away, but now Thor realized that was only idiotic. Turning to his mother, he embraced her and he could feel how she enjoyed it.

"I am proud of you," she whispered before letting him go.

"Can you take Fenrir with you?" Thor asked Sigyn. "I do not want him to be locked away here in the palace. I know you have a warm home with a lot of green land. It would be good for him if he could stay with you."

"Of course," Sigyn said, "thank you, Thor."

"I only did my duty."

"Perhaps," Sigyn looked pleased, "but it took courage to stand against your father."

"Only the courage you show every day."

Sigyn leaned forward and pressed a gently kiss against his cheek. "I see you are a good man, Thor, and you can be a great king. You simply have to stop being so stubborn all the time and listen to your heart, listen to your family. You might not always like them, but they will never abandon you."

"How can you know?"

She took his hand into her own and squeezed it. "In the end, you didn't abandoned me, Loki or his children."

Thor nodded, but he knew that not only the twins and Fenrir counted. There were others and they needed his protection as well. He turned to look at his father and saw that the king had a softer gaze. "You can help the others," he said, "Hela, Jormungand and Sleipnir."

Odin narrowed his gaze, but remained silent.

"My dearest husband," Frigga said, "these are our grandchildren whether we like it or not. We should not treat them as disgraces, but as treasures. Can you not show them mercy?"

Odin released his hold on Gungnir and sat down again. Thor could only see an old, exhausted man. "This is not an easy matter," Odin said, "prophecies have been told about this, about the fates of every member of our family. Granting Loki's children more freedom could lead to disasters."

"Or not," Thor countered.

A deep sigh came from Odin's lips. "Very well," he said, "Jormungand is no longer bound to the seas of Midgard. He may travel between Midgard and Asgard. Hela still needs to rule the lands of Niflheim, she is the only one I trust with this task. She is granted a free pass five times a year to travel to any world of her choosing, this for forty-eight hours and Sleipnir..." Odin paused, thinking deeply about his words, "I still need Sleipnir, but in times of peace, he is allowed to stay with Sigyn."

"Thank you, father," Thor said, bowing his head in respect. He knew this was the best he could do for Loki's children and he wished there was something he could do for Loki himself. In stead, he turned around and left the throne room.

Sigyn, her two sons and Fenrir returned home and Frigga excused herself before retreating to her own chambers.

Thor was glad to be here, to be home again, but he knew he still had duties in Midgard so he returned to the bifrost and kindly asked Heimdall to open the bridge. But before returning to Earth, he could have sworn to see Heimdall smile.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Still don't own it!**

**AN:** Final chapter! I want to thank everyone who stuck with me until the end. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**~ Family Ties ~**

**Chapter 10**

The Avengers had all been waiting for him in the SHIELD base, but Thor wanted nothing more than to find his brother and tell him of the events in Asgard. Of course, that wasn't going to happen. Nick Fury wouldn't allow him and Loki had probably long gone underground. There was no telling when or where he might resurface.

Still, Thor had to at least try to find him. He wasn't sure what he wanted to say or how Loki would possibly react, but Thor felt that this was his duty. After having explained all the events in Asgard, he turned to look at the Colonel.

"And now I ask of you," he said, "to receive permission to locate my brother. He must know of this as well."

Fury's one eye widened with disbelief and a bit with amusement as well. "You want to find Loki and tell him all this? What do you think he will do, Thor? Fall into your arms and beg forgiveness for his crimes?"

Thor growled slightly, but not because he felt angry. He hated that Fury was right. "These are his children," he said, "I should at least try to make contact. I have turned a blind eye in the past about this, but not any more."

"This will be entirely your responsibility," Fury said, "SHIELD can not be involved in this. He is still considered an enemy of this world and we can not make contact without at least trying to arrest him."

Inclining his head, Thor said, "Thank you."

oOo

He was just on his way to his personal chamber inside the SHIELD-base when Steve overhauled him. Thor wasn't sure what the Captain wanted from him, but it wasn't difficult to guess that this had something to do with Loki. Steve probably disagreed with Fury's decision.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Thor asked. If Steve wanted to say something, he had to do it quickly because Thor was anxious to start his search for his brother.

"I...euhm..." Steve struggled to find the right words and Thor became rather curious to hear what this was actually about. Steve glanced around, but found that no one was listening in. "I just wanted to say that you did the right thing."

Thor raised his eyebrows. "I don't understand-"

"With Loki's children," Steve explained, "you did the right thing by standing up for them. I don't like them - especially those twins, they are cruel - but they have rights, too. When I hear the stories, I understand why they are what they are."

"Thank you," Thor said. It was nice to hear someone support him. "Now excuse me, I must find Loki."

"That's another reason why I'm here," Steve said, "Tony ran some diagnostics and he found traces of Loki's magic. His theory is that the magic is only just returning to your brother so he isn't strong enough to conceal it yet."

"So you know where I can find him?" Hope fluttered inside Thor's chest. Perhaps things could be easier than he anticipated.

"Yes," Steve replied, "but you have to understand that we also have to inform Colonel Fury about this and he'll want us to make an attempt at arresting him. We can give you a few hours."

"That should be enough time," Thor said, "thank you, Steve."

Steve smiled. "It's no problem. I truly hope you find him, Thor, I think he deserves to know what happened to his kids."

oOo

Damn, damn, damn. _Damn_! Loki watched with awe and irritation as sparks flowed from the tips of his fingers. Finally, his magic was returning to him. Finally,the effects of SHIELD's device were wearing off, but he had not expected it to happen this way. What the hell was he supposed to do with _sparks_?

He couldn't defend himself, fight or even pose as a slight threat, but he knew he could be found now. He wasn't strong enough to shield himself from every eye and Loki needed to think. He shouldn't stay too long in the same place. In fact, he should collect his belongings and move.

There was no doubt that his cursed brother and merry band of dwarfs would come after him and Loki had enough self-knowledge to know that he could not fight them. At least not all of them. The idea of butting head with Thor made him smirk and he might not win the fight, but he would certainly land a few well aimed blows.

Just when he was about to leave his hide-out, Loki could sense it. His magic was weak, but it felt like it was already tuned into Thor's unique signature. Sensing his brother so nearby sent shivers down his spine and for a second, he panicked. If Thor was nearby, the others had to be close as well. Loki dropped his bag and located the nearest exit point. He hated the idea of running, but he had no other choice.

He moved as swiftly and quietly as possible and slipped out of the apartment. It appeared as though he had outsmarted his brother already, but he was stunned to find Thor stand before him in the middle of the street. He didn't have Mjolnir in his hand and he wasn't wearing his battle outfit. In fact, Thor looked human and his eyes showed humanity. No anger. No disappointment. No blood-lust.

Was he not here to fight? Loki glanced around, but found no one of the other Avengers. He couldn't believe Thor had come alone and he refused to believe that this was not a trick. He scowled when Thor took a step forward and the blonde man instantly raised his hands in a defenceless manner.

"I am not here to fight," Thor said, only sincerity in his gaze, "and I am not here to ask your forgiveness. I know you'll never give it."

Now Loki was certain of it; this was a trick. "Then what do you want?"

"I've gone to Asgard," Thor explained, his breathing quickening, "and I have done what I should have done a long time ago. I tried to help you children as best as I could, Loki. They're not entirely free, but their situation should improve."

Loki was faintly aware that his mouth hung open and that he wasn't breathing at all. His mind raced, however, and the thoughts that came to him were neither pleasant nor satisfying. "You think that absolves you?" He heard himself speak, but he wasn't sure where the words came from. "They have been trapped under father's tyranny for years, decades and some of them, centuries. Now you think they are happy? Because of you?"

"I didn't mean..." Thor inhaled deeply to steady himself. This was obviously not the reaction he had hoped for and Loki despised him for it. Did he think all would be okay again? That he would fall into his arms and call him the best brother ever? "I'm sorry, Loki, I just did what I could. I tried to help and I will continue to help them for as long as I can."

"Because I can't, right?" Loki snarled. The magic inside of him was still weak, but it grew turbulent. "Because I am just Loki, the little brother of Thor Almighty who can not even take care of himself? Because I am a traitor and a frost giant and therefore can't possibly have any dignity or superiority?"

Thor closed his eyes. "_Loki_."

"It doesn't matter actually," Loki continued, "you have never understood, Thor. I would give up everything for them. I would give my life for them. They are all that matters to me in the end and you think that by granting them a bit more freedom, that I am satisfied?"

"I would free them if I could," Thor said softly, "but as long as our father is king-"

"And there we have it," Loki interrupted, "always hiding behind daddy's skirts. You feel like you had a victory today and that might be true at some level. You won a battle within a battle within a war."

Thor looked straight into his brother's cold, green stare. "Then I'll make you a promise," he said, "I will free your children the day I become king. They shall have all the rights of a full-fledged Asgardian and I will personally see to it that they are respected and honoured."

Loki thought long about the words. For as much as he hated Thor, he could not help but like his words. The idea of his children being treated as respect, with dignity...it gave him a warm feeling. "How can I trust you?"

"I give you my word," Thor said, "I hope that still counts for something."

It actually did. They might not get along and fight each other every step of the way, but when it came to promises, they kept them. They both had a deep sense of honour and civility. That didn't prevent Loki from screwing Thor over, but it did prevent him from stabbing him in the back. It was much too cowardice.

"And what do you expect in return?" Loki wasn't sure what Thor would answer to his question, but it would hardly be surprising. "For me to leave Midgard? Stop all attacks on this realm? Or perhaps you want me to return to Asgard to face punishment for my crimes?"

An irritated growl escaped from Thor's lips and Loki smiled triumphantly. That was the brother he had grown used to after all so this was known territory. Loki felt safer now, like he had could say and do what he wanted.

"Why must you always be so difficult?" Thor snapped. "Can't you accept that I did this for you, for your children? I don't want _anything_ in return. I merely wanted to help."

Mischief lay in Loki's eyes. "Well, then I should thank you."

"Forget it," Thor countered, "you mean none of it." He turned away from his brother and began to walk. For a moment, Loki considered calling after him, but he kept his mouth shut. He could see that Thor was offended by his behaviour, but what had he expected? That all would be forgiven and forgotten? Too much had happened between them.

"You should hurry," Thor called back, "SHIELD can be here any moment and I don't wish to see you captured again."

Now Loki rolled his eyes. This was _too_ much. First Thor tells him about his children and now he warns him about his own friends? What would be next? Thor contemplating on joining Loki in his rule of terror?

"Why?" Loki yelled. He wasn't sure if Thor could still hear him, but the God of Thunder stopped. "_Why_ are you really doing this?"

Slowly, Thor turned around and Loki wished they had still been standing closer. It would have enabled him to read the emotions in Thor's eyes, to see whether he would be giving an honest answer or not.

"Many reasons," he answered, "guilt is one of them. I realized you had every reason to be angry with me and the whole of Asgard. Then there is the possibility for redemption, for the both of us. I hope by this gesture you understand that I will do anything to protect you and your family. I also hope you take this opportunity to think about what you're doing."

Loki didn't like where this was going.

"You have a family," Thor continued, "and they love you. I'm not just talking about your children now, but about everyone. I still love you and mother loves you. A lot has happened, but I hope that this is the first step towards reconciliation."

"You still want that?" Loki asked. He couldn't believe that Thor still carried hope for him. "For us to be brothers again?"

"Always."

Loki swallowed heavily. It was a sign of weakness, he knew this, but he figured that Thor stood too far away to notice. Besides, the look on Thor's face showed signs of weakness as well. Loki knew that if he attacked him now, he could probably win the battle. He shook the thought from his mind and closed his eyes for a short moment.

"They can be great," he said before opening his eyes again. Thor was still gazing at him. "They all have so much potential and Odin is keeping it all under his control. He's keeping them imprisoned and then everyone wonders why they all hate him. Everyone wonders how the prophecies could be true."

Thor remained silent.

"They don't have to be," Loki said, "if you keep your word and free them when you are king, they can be your most powerful allies."

"And you would be okay with that?" Thor asked, his eyebrows raising suddenly. "With your children working _with _me?"

"The day that happens," Loki answered, "is the day that _I _will become your ally."

A satisfied smile curled Thor's lips upwards. "I shall look forward to it then."

Loki raised both his hands and found that his magic no longer streamed from his fingers. It had become more powerful and Loki smiled when he found that he could control it better. With a quick whisper, he turned himself invisible, cloaking himself from Thor and anyone else who might be looking for him.

"I will see you again, brother," Thor said.

"That," Loki replied, amusement in his voice, "I do not doubt."

oOo

The End.

oOo


End file.
